


When he was 12 years old

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, This is more like family relationships rather than romantic ships, Violence, satan is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tales of when the Demon Kings were children, narrated by Satan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy it! I haven't seen much fanfics about the Demon Kings, so I think I'll have it a try!

What he taught me

 

I remember when I was a child. 

I remember my mother and I remember my father.

I remember how much my mother hated father. 

At the end of the day I was forced to live with my father. 

I remember that he taught me many things. 

He taught me to be safe. 

He taught me what fear was.

He taught me how pain felt like. 

When I learned how to prevent it, he taught me how to cause it.

He taught me how to become strong. 

He taught me how to rule a land. 

He taught me how to be a leader. 

And then, when I had the courage, he taught me how to be happy. 

He taught me how to enjoy myself. 

He taught me how to show confidence. 

He taught me how to communicate. 

But then he also taught me how the real world was. 

Then he taught me what power was. 

He taught me what rank and discipline was.

And then, when the broken thing is packed neatly, he taught me how to smile. 

...

Even after all the things he taught me, he never said anything about sadness.


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of we have King of Light, Lucifer!

Every demon has been born with powers; some of them were born with a small amount and other didn’t have any until they awoke. The awakening could variate to the age of 12 to 17. You can’t awake before the age of 12 because your brain hasn’t developed the right way of fear, and you if you haven’t awoken before the age of 16 there’s most likely your superiors have sealed your powers.  
When it came to my children I wanted them to awake as quickly as possible to make them into responsible adults. I surely remember all 8 of them, but there is one that was the most unexpected. . 

The truth is I wasn’t motivated to become a parent. Why did anyone want a child in the first place? I remember so well how Lucifer was crying and trembling in corner during all the seven years I was raising him. So I wanted to kill him. But I gave him another chance to prove himself. He was after all a child, and one that hadn’t awoken.  
There’s a mountain where I seal monsters. Now, monsters are fallen angels that have possessed thin air to make vessels. Any demon can do that, however angels doesn’t make any patterns. Instead they become creatures extremely different from each other, and can neither be described as angels or demons, but monsters. These monsters are dangerous; one alone can blow away the Vatican City with only one strike. 

I decided to put my son into that mountain. 

I remember very well how Lucifer always held his own arms since he wasn’t allowed to touch me. He literally never blinked, in fear that I might strike a hit on him. For a King of Light, he was also very afraid of the dark. He stood there in the middle of the pit, waiting for my next order. So I told him:  
“I want to kill you” his eyes widened at the statement. “You are a pathetic child and you can’t do anything I tell you to do. You are worthless cowardly and weak” His gaze dropped in shame. I could even see how tears watered his eyes. He really was a shameful boy. “Look me in the eyes when I’m speaking to you!” His head snapped up immediately, but he had started to tremble because of the strength he was putting on not to cry. 

“But if you survive one day in here, I will take you back as my son” To assure him my words I smiled warmly at him, but he didn’t believe it anyway. He didn’t have to either, because at the next second I snapped my finger he fell into the pitch black hole of monsters. 

I went back to the castle. I really did not think that the small boy could stand against those giant creatures, but I held my word and I came back the next day. I added another catch to this promise; if he would be injured, or if any of the monsters were still unharmed, I would kill him anyway. The reason why I did that was because I went back after 12 hours instead of 24. I have told Lucifer about this when he grew up; he told me he’d wished I’d killed him right where he stood. 

As I opened the sealing a bright light flashed and quickly disappeared out of the mountain. I could tell it was the souls of all those fallen angels. When I stepped into the dark pit I couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black and dead quiet. I struck a wave of fire to lighten up the area. For those seconds the fire showed me only corpses. Corpses of all the fallen angels as far as my eyes could see. Yet I could not see or hear my son. 

I walked quietly, letting my flames lighten up the path before me. There were body parts everywhere. There was blood, blood everywhere. It was stained on the walls and there were puddles on the floor. It even dripped from the ceiling. Then, suddenly, I heard him. A small sob echoed in the halls. I followed the sound and after a while I could hear him loud and clear behind a pile of corpses. 

“Found you” I said and moved the lifeless bodies to the side. The sight hit me by surprise.  
There was a twelve year old Lucifer in the corner sobbing and crying. However he was covered in blood from head to toes. When he saw me his teary eyes widened and he tried to escape, but I caught him before he did.

“I’m sorry!” he cried out. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean this to happen!” I looked around and ordered him to tell me what he did. His small body was underneath me and his throat was under my foot. I could not only strangle him to death but also snap his neck if I wanted. 

“I killed them!” he cried out. “I killed them all, father!” I once again looked around. Never would’ve I thought that Lucifer would be capable of homicide. The poor child must’ve been so terrified he’d gone genocidal while unconscious. I smiled and kneeled in front of him. Lucifer watched every step I took. 

“You have done well, my son” I said with a soft voice and pulled him to my embrace. The blond demon froze at his place. I chuckled in my mind. A pitiful youth, so afraid of me he was suspicious about everything. I stood up and made my way to the exit. 

“Get up. We’re going back to the castle. Perhaps I let you eat dinner at the dining hall tonight” That seemed to lighten up Lucifer, as he quietly followed my lead. But he was still traumatized of what he’d just done and he hugged himself while sobbing silently. 

“Quit whining. You did nothing wrong” I told him. Immediately he stopped, but he still trembled slightly while walked next to me.  
Usually a demon child decides to kill at the age of 14 or 15. It usually uses to be a small, low class demon that asks for it. But my twelve year old Lucifer did not do such thing. 

His first kill was a blood bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic! my computer had something wrong in it so I couldn't get to my documents. But here we go again! The chapters will be rather short, but I will post longer fanfics later.


	3. Samael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next is King of time and Space, Samael

The age gap between Lucifer and his younger brother Samael is the smallest of all the other Kings. There’s only 500 years between their births, whilst for the other it’s mostly one century between. 

There were some angels that didn’t become monster like the ones Lucifer killed. Some of them, and then I mean a very small amount, turned out to behave like demons. They stopped their rebellious and violent nature and started to act like proper demons. Their wings broke and they got tails.   
However this wasn’t a good thing for me. 

I remember that the first one of them had a such hard time, but he got through it all. He fell, his grace was taken from him and slowly everything he ever loved started to burn in his hands. Holy water, crosses, his own wings. God’s love vanished and an emty hole filled his heart.   
But after all that - when he met me again - he was strong. He had his head high and he had cut his long blonde hair and it had turned darker. 

The demons that showed him hatred started to bow before him. I noticed it wasn’t all demons that did that, but a certain sort of demons. The demons that Lucifer would later rule over. And so, seven other angels fell, and all the demons I had created obeyed all eight of them. The angels were called Alphas.   
All of them betrayed me, they took my world and ruled over it themselves. I was enraged, until I got my sons. There was Lucifer who could kill more than 5000 of those monsters at the age of twelve. And then there was Samael, well, let me tell you what he did. 

I remember very well when Lucifer had become Demon King. When he was 14 he started to create an army that would destroy the Alpha of Light, when he was 16 the army was big enough and he took the throne. But soon enough we both noticed that the other Alphas were each skilled at something unique that Lucifer couldn’t master.  
I found a powerful demon, one from the Alpha of Space. She could manipulate time, which was something I’ve never seen before. I have seen shapeshifter and invinsible powers, but never a timetraveler. I took her to my castle and I let her bear my child. 

You see Samael had it a little better than Lucifer, I would say. His older brother spoiled him with every advice he could come up with. ”Don’t say this” ”Don’t do that” ”Avoid that” ”Think about this” ect. Even his mother gave him absurd nonsence about me, like I was one of those monsters! I would say it ruined the way for him to grow up by himself. Later on he would probably think that everything was served on a silver plate! No, I had a plan to get him to understand his place in the royal family. 

This one afternoon, when Lucifer were at his own castle, I invited Samael’s mother for dinner. I all was quiet and calm at first. None of us did anything big. Samael could sometimes look up from his plate and see if I stared at him, which I did. The boy didn’t have any manners about dining at all, he looked like a hobgoblin when he ate.   
His mother and I started up a conversation very fast. She was quick to answer my questions. Samael hadn’t gotten his powers, no. He was still a fast learner when it came to math, science, history and other subjects. That wasn’t very important to me. But we soon cmae up to the topic I was looking for. 

For a demon to be able to wake up properly something very important have to vanish first; a certain wall that was standing in the way of the child’s true form and its demon heart. This wall was kept inside of the mother. The wall was also a bond between the child and the mother. Nothing special would happen if the mother died before the child awoke, but if it was too late then the child wouldn’t be able to have its true form. 

Both Samael and his mother looked at me in horror, as I expected. Before anyone of them could react I already had a knife in my and and was closer to his mother. She told Samael to run, as if I was going to hurt him. I wasn’t, I wanted to kill her. But Samael didn’t go anywhere, he was paralyzed where he stood and his gaze was glued to the knif in my hand.   
His mother didn’t go anywhere either. She knew this was coming. She didn’t resist when I stabbed her heart and she fell lifeless down to the floor. 

Samael stood there and saw it all with wide eyes. At the age of twelve he saw his mother die and all that came out of his mouth was small, trembling gasps. Yet, with all the fear that was streaming in his body and grew stronger and stronger, he didn’t awake. No, he ran. He ran out of the dining room and out of the castle. Something he had never done before.

I never let my children go outside without me, mostly becuase they were too young but also becuase I didn’t want them to see the demons outside. It would be funnier to see thier faces when they awoke and saw all those twisted animals, since they had only seen humanoid beings like myslef and our servants.   
I dind’t follow Samael when he fled. I let him run as long as his small legs could carry him. No, I walked calmly to see where he would go. I went up to the balcony and saw how he ran outside. And then I was caught by surprise. Right before Samael stood the Alpha of Space, in his huge monsterous demon form. 

I saw how Samael ran away from him, bu the didn’t get far. I heard his scream and I could even see the tears in his eyes. The Alpha lifted him up and threw him across the area like a doll. I’m sure that a normal human would have its neck snapped at the force, but Samael survived. He screamed, he cried and he panicked, but the survived.   
At my second shock, everything got quiet. At first I thought the Alpha had killed him, but then I remembered where I found the silence familiar. When I found the sobbing Lucifer in a pool of the blood of all those monsters.

I went down and outside. A dust cloud had blurred the sight of the field. Blood was splattered here and there but yet I could not hear anything, until I got closer. I could hear a catched breathing. Small breaths, panicked and traumatized. It was Samael. 

When the dust cloud faded hos stood there with his shoulders tensed and his back facing me. In front of him lied the big corpse of the Alpha of Space. The fear Samael had felt must’ve been so strong it bursted when he faced the fallen angel and he killed him. As I came closer I even saw that my son held heart in his hands. It was still beating, something a human heart can’t do. 

”Kill him” was all I said. He hadn’t even noticed me and squeaked when he heard me. ”Did you do this?” I asked, which seemed to both calm him and make him panic at the same time, but he nodded. ”Then finish the job. Kill him”

”I-I-i-i c-can no-not” his voice was so small, he had probably lost it after all his screaming a moment ago. I was annoyed at his very weak protest, but yet I smiled. It would be a burden to scare him even more, all I wanted was him to crush the goddamned heart in his hands. 

”You have just proven your stregnth” I told him. ”You are strong, my son. You have defeated a creature stronger than any demon you’ll encounter, except your older brother and I. Be proud of that. Don’t let the poor thing suffer anymore, kill him” And again I had gotten to see a son lighten up from my words. And he looked down at his bloody hands, where the heart was pounding desperately. 

I didn’t have anything more to say and I didn’t have anything to do outside, so I went back in. I knew Samael would crush that little life in his hands. It took him a few minutes and then he went back in and washed of his little trembling hands. 

I still can’t stop think of my son, even if he grew up to be a big disappointment. Samael became a Demon King at the age of twelve, which came to be the youngest of all my sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. I have gotten a new computer and I have tried to get used to it. I also have graduated and all and have tried to enjoy the summer sooo...


	4. Iblis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Samael's chapter doubled up. It was my mistake, I'm still getitng used to this website :p. Anyway here's the King of Fire's chapter instead!

The Alpha of Fire was surely the one to make the most damage. He was wrathful and destructive, worse than the Alpha of Light. So since the plan to make a child and let him take the throne of the kin had worked pretty well, I decided to do it once again. And as those times before, he was different from the others and he got advice from Samael. It was almost as if he took the responsibility to take care of him. 

What I have noticed from my other sons is that killing their mother in front of them was a bad idea. It seemed good at first, since their true form awakened from the rage they felt, but later on they began to rebel which was a pain in the ass to say the least. I don’t know which one of Lucifer and Samael that was worse, I have given up and decided to say they were worse together. Man, if you just thought they were bad fighting alone against each other, together they were Hell itself. I do not understand why they got so angry. I took away their biggest weakness, they should be thankful! 

Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you who read. When the Alpha of Light had taken control I did not simply take a woman from his kin to mate with. You see, just a few years after he took the throne another angel fell from the sky, the first female angel. She was much stronger than the others, she held onto her grace much longer. I couldn’t even notice any difference on her for months, the other angles had their grace vanished after a few weeks. She reminded me so much of Heaven, my old home, it sickened me. The worst part was that she seemed to change me, like if she thought she could take me back… I didn’t want to! I hated her for making me feel like that! I felt love, the warmth of falling for her, as if God still had his hands on me. The warmth burned hotter than holy water. It was a fire, and I couldn’t stand it. 

So, I made her hate me. I took her to my bedroom and I made her hate me. Let me tell you it was my worst idea. Just a few months later she had Lucifer growing inside her. Do you see the problem yet? She was an angel; I can’t kill angels! How could he grow strong if his strongest bond was unable to cut off? I threw her out of the castle before my son was 5 and she lived with the monsters inside the mountain. I hoped Lucifer would’ve killed her when he was 12, but no, he had let her pass, even if he had no memory of her at all.  
And then, he was 17, at the edge of awakening his true form. He had defeated the Alpha of Light even with the bond with his mother. I drove him to the mountain once again. He didn’t understand why but I didn’t have to tell him. When he came back, his eyes were reddened of tears but he stayed quiet. Oh, his rage when my guard was down, the first blade to ever pierce me in my life as the Rule of Gehenna. But he couldn’t kill me, I am after all too powerful for him. He was only 17. 

When Samael had his bond cut with his mother, he and Lucifer did all they could to have their revenge. It’s hard to admit but some of their plans were very clever. Just a few years before I decided to have my third son, I had made Lucifer at my mercy. He did all I asked him for, but Samael was remaining unreasonable. 

When Iblis was 10 I sent him to the hottest areas in Gehenna, the deserts. He lived there for two years. As he was the Prince of Fire he could take the heat from the twin suns with ease, but that wasn’t the case I took him there. When he was 12 I sent him to the north and the icy seas. He, who have lived under the hottest sunbeams of twin suns was now living on the coldest snow lands, with one slanted sun. The first thing I did was to make him bathe in the water. He screamed. His skin was still warm from the hot deserts, he slowly cooled down in the icy water. 

That was the first time I ever heard someone to beg me to burn them, to use my blue flame to warm them up, and I refused. I told him, as he sat in the small ice tray, that if he wanted to be warm he had to make his own fire. He had to learn to burn on his own. I trained him by sending him within second back and forth from the desert to the northern snow lands. He cried every time we moved from place to place. He begged me every time I threw him into the water to use my flames. 

I had enough. He didn’t learn. I told him that as he stood in his room. I had my hand against his throat and told him that if he didn’t learn after this session I would not pick him up from the water. He knew what I was speaking about. 

“The Heart Song”

A punishment I had done many times on Samael and Lucifer. I only did it before bedtime. Iblis could hear it from his bedroom. Their screams. Their singing. I would dig my hand into their chest and hold into their beating heart, and then I would burn it at full force. It had happened once or twice that they felt unconscious by it, perhaps at the edge of dying, but what no one knows is that I can heal with my flames. I don’t do it very often because I find it unnecessary. I don’t want my sons to die because it’s important they rule their kin, so when it gets too much for them it happens I take them back to life.

I only had to reach with my hand to feel his pulse at the throat to quicken. And when my claws were nailing his chest, bright red flames sparked up from his body. He cried in pure terror and yelled at me to stop. He even tried to attack me. How cute. I had him to my chest rather fast. Tears was running from his eyes. 

“It’s okay now, my son” I cooed and stroke my hand across his back. He trembled. “You don’t have to fight anymore. Your flames are beautiful”  
Well, it calmed him a bit. He was still trying his best to push me off him. Rather rude, if you ask me. I let him go and showed him outside for the first time. 

“Out there are demons that your older brothers are ruling over” I told him. “Once you get older, you will have your own kind that will bow before you. But before that happens they will not be at your mercy” Iblis looked up at me. He had calmed down, but he tensed up when I smiled. 

One could ask why my Iblis wasn’t acting like Samael and Lucifer. Maybe because I killed his mother in privacy rather than right in front of him. Maybe because his older brothers were training him subtly to make him learn how a royal behaved, and that made him dislike them because they hurt him like I did. Maybe because he always has thought of himself as the weakest demon, and when he finally interacted with the world he understood he was actually one of the strongest. However, he never blamed me for making him feel like that. His brothers thought of me as the one to blame, but Iblis never had a clue. He just went out there, and happily blew up the place. 

“Go out there and show them what you got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I update so poorly. But I constanlty got writer's block and and I'm very lazy sooo...


	5. Azazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a while now *nervous laguhter* I guess I have forgotten it all 
> 
> Here's the King of Air

It was such a sight to see Iblis take down the Alpha of Fire. He had his head high, his smile was warm and he used his fire with a burning passion. I couldn’t have expected more since he was raised by Lucifer and Samael, the neatest sons I have.

As of The king of Air came to be he was actually a little easier to awaken than Iblis. He was calmer and he didn’t rush like his older brother. He was strict with his routines and he had a hard time dealing with something that went beyond his morals. That’s why I knew how to make him into the king he is today.

As the other sons I have I isolated Azazel from the rest of the world. He was, as the others, terrified of me, but he was surprisingly obedient compared to the others. I guess it has to do with the fact that they tease him and following my orders and then get my approval was his only comfort. Turns out I was right, I asked him when he got older. He’s ashamed of it, of course, but now that he’s so close with his brothers he doesn’t have to worry much.

When Azazel was eleven I introduced him to the world. I didn’t let him fight demons, I didn’t let him fight monsters or anything like that. You see, my son, the King of Air, was afraid of heights. Isn’t it hilariously ironic and pathetic at the same time? He walked up the stairs close to the wall as if he thought he was going to fall. He never went out on the balcony or even looked out a window. Iblis teased him endlessly about that. Samael used to throw him up in the air and Azazel would scream in pure terror when he fell. I couldn’t understand why; it was merely 10 meters!

I took him out to a cliff. It had a beautiful view, Azazel was rather distracted my it. His eyes were big and he looked at the waterfall in awe. Somewhere deep down he was still the King of Air, after all. There was a pole hammered on the side of the cliff, and a rope hanged in the very edge of that pole. I told my son to walk out on it, and that made him into that scared little shit he was again. I hanged him. I hung him on that rope because it was impossible for him to climb back up. The only way was down if he didn’t want to hang himself. He choked and he held tightly into the rope. His knuckles were white and his neck was red. I suppose I used a rather harsh rope.

He fell a couple times. I didn’t expect my plan to work on an instant. It took him many falls and I only made his fear of heights bigger. But in this case it was good. The last time I took him out on the cliff he held on to my leg and begged me to have mercy on him.

“Please father! Please! I’ve done everything you’ve said, I’ve followed every order. Please don’t do this to me!” As if it mattered to me. I was annoyed at his little hands grabbing my leg so I kicked him off and held him around the neck. He squirmed and whined, tears started to run down his cheeks and he sobbed loudly. It was the first time I saw him that messy. I think you humans call it a “panic attack”.

I didn’t tie the rope around his neck this time. I was kind of lazy and Azazel had already started to panic. So I simply threw his off the cliff. He screamed all the way down. Or until the wind caught him and he flew up. And then he fell again. He flew up, and then down. Up and down. Until he laughed because of how he could control the wind like that. He tested to fall until he was just a few meters from the ground and then he flew until he was high up in the sky and I had to squint my eyes to see him. He then slowly landed in front of me. His clothes seemed to be bigger by the air filling them. He didn’t look me in the eye and he hid his big smile in his big clothes.

“Had fun?” Azazel nodded slowly. He trembled slightly, although I didn’t know why. “Do you understand now why I took you here?” He nodded again and looks slightly up at me. “It’s because it’s the only way for you to learn. By taking you out of your comfort zone, you’re going to move like the wind and that’s why you should get used to big changes. A king has to face his fears” He nodded again and he stood taller.

I left his on the cliff. He knew the way home so I let him explore Gehenna. He even managed to visit Samael even if he lived a few miles away. He flew for hours and came home proud and happy. I didn’t quite understand how he could be so happy just because he flew. Yes, for maybe three hours it would be fun, but he was gone for eight straight hours. But then I saw his hands. Bloody and wet, it dripped from his fingers.

I couldn’t believe Azazel had killed his first demons alone. I was shocked to hear that the quiet, shy and calm King of Air had manically killed demons for fun. It caught me by surprise, but I can’t say I didn’t expect. He was teased for very long by his older brothers and he always saw himself as the weakest, which is the whole reason why I isolate them. When they then get out on their own, they become so happy when they notice that they are in fact not the weakest being to exist. Azazel was not an exception.

He’s the quietest of them all, and he has the biggest thirst for blood.


	6. Egyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whhoooo lives in a kingdom under the sea? KING OF WATER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that people read and enjoy this! I hope to be more frequent with the updates since I really want this to end up well. Please check my other fanfic "Hangover", I would really appreciate it!

Azazel had a wrath I never thought I’d see, he threw the Alpha of Air up in the air and torn him into pieces. It takes a lot of strength to take down such a beast with just the force of air.

Although he woke storms and tornados up as he fought, Azazel grew up to be a calm demon. He was as neat as Samael and as patient as Lucifer, which was strange because he was raised by Iblis, which has mood swings each and every hour. I guess he learned how to control his emotions and use them to his advantage by the King of Fire.

Egyn in the other hand had a hard time to cooperate with Iblis. It’s not very surprising, as they are the complete opposite of each other. Azazel raised Egyn to control his emotions, but it didn’t end up well. He became neat, just like Lucifer and Samael, but it got worse over the years.

Later on when he got to his teenage, he had developed obsessions. Everything had to be in clean, perfect order. Iblis was the only brother that seemed to have a problem with his behavior, the other ones seemed to be content with his preciseness. I myself didn’t mind it, I thought it was something he would grow out of. I was wrong.

But I am not going to talk about my son’s little problem, but how he woke up his powers. It was different, of course from the others. I trained each and every one of my sons in a different way, they had unique powers and values that needed to be treated rightly.

When Egyn got to the right age, just right below 12 years old, we went to the 9 circles of Hell. The 9 circles are different dimensions where human souls are tormented for eternity blah blah blah you know how it goes. Human souls are not roaming around in Gehenna. No, that would lead to chaos, ha ha ha!

It is worth noting though that demons don’t usually torment souls like you think. In fact, they are to weak-minded to even set a foot into the 9 circles. A demon’s violence feeds on human fear, if they would set their foot into the 9 circles they would be overfed with fear and tear their own faces off. My sons are different, of course. Iblis can wander around in the 7th circle without any problem and Lucifer is able to visit the 9th, Samael refuses to visit at all because he’s a wimp.

Egyn and I were sailing on the boat over the river Styx, which is in the 5th circle. We’ve already visited the other circles, but now was the time Egyn began to tremble. The souls in the rives fought to sink the boat, but we got a good sailor to poke them back into the boiling blood. My son commented a few times how he wanted to go back to the castle, I complied with saying he would have to swim back if he wanted to go home.

When we were in the middle of the circle I threw Egyn into the river. He screamed, he cried, just like I expected. The souls stacked onto him like leeches, holding onto his limbs and pressing his head under the surface. When he drew unconscious, I pulled him back into the boat and ordered our sailor to head back to the beach.

I didn’t expect much from this trip. I just wanted him to see what he’s up against. I told him that next time I would throw him into that river, he would breast swim with the souls like it was nothing. Let me tell you that Egyn didn’t look me in the eyes after that time until he woke up.

He woke up back in Gehenna, just a few months later. He learned to swim before I took him into the castle, if I remember right he was just three years old. He had been nagging and whining about wanting to swim in the real ocean.

“It couldn’t be worse than Styx, right?” was his argument. He didn’t know about the demons that were luring underneath the surface, his kin.

When he was just a few months into being 12 years old, he swam in the sea. I watched him from the beach. Excellent movements, how whole body was flowing with the waves.

Yeah, up until I saw how he got yanked under the surface. A few bubbles popped from where he swam, then I didn’t see him for a while.

20 minutes later, the ground started to shake ever so slightly. Waves began to grow on the sea and the beach sand was getting uneven below my feet.

What makes Egyn different from my other sons, is his kingdom. He rules over the sea. His entire kin live where the other can’t see them. Lurking under the water, bigger and faster. If you’d in any way disrupted Egyn, he could poison the water you drink. He could drag you down in the ocean as fast as you stick your toe to check the temperature.

With a smooth sound of the water getting disturbed, Egyn flew unto the air, as if he was thrown by Azazel. Right after the Kraken’s tentacles reached to grab him. Egyn managed to avoid them all and slowly began to fall down. He landed on top of the demon and kicked him down hard. A boom echoed right before a loud screech from the Kraken. They both sank into the water and Egyn later on swam back with the tides. He was happy, and I could see how the water responded with his emotions.

The anxious waves were gone.


	7. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, another chapter after just a few days?! Wow, I'm soooo productive!

I've really built up a family now, if I say so myself. The entire ocean got calmer after Egyn took over. Fish markets began to bulid up and demons built boats to cross the seas. Azazel got more busy in the wind, those two got very close after that, just like Lucifer and Samael once was. Those two had just gotten more distant, in fact, I never saw Samael leave his castle inside his realm. His kin didn't to much fuss, much to my approval. Lucifer didn't leave his realm either, to my surprise, but his kin made a lot of noise, making parties and banquets. I mostly only saw my oldest sons when I arranged trials and meetings.

Iblis, Azazel and Egyn however, were in the center of attention, especially Iblis. I guess he took it from when Samael had his big parades. They fought and discussed, but mostly fought. i barely had to lift my finger to have something done for me. Cities started to come up, farms and villages. My land had become more strict and disiplined. Gehenna had really become my kingdom at this moment. 

But it was far from perfect, three Alphas were still ruling, yet with a smaller control. They lived in slums, like barbarians. Disgusting and pathetic. But what they carried began to spread. The fruit was poisoned and soon enough the vegetables as well, and later on my demons only ate fish. The biggest problem was the insects that carried diseases. The demons that followed the Alphas had it horrible as well. It was time to make room for my three youngest sons, and staring with Beelzebub. 

The King of Insects has always been a little odd, I've never understood how he acted. He was much closer to his kin than the other demons. I don't mean this in a positive way, my other sons had a great relationship with their kind. But Beelzebub _lived_ like them, ate and spoke like them. He behaved like a peasant. My sons had the hardest time to adjust to out new family memeber, he was socially awkward and stange, Lucifer in particular disliked his behaviour. I wasn't surprised but I didn't mind it. After all, I raised him like that. All my sons were raised the way I wanted, some came out fine, and some... _didn't._

Unlike my other sons, I threw Belzeebub to live in the slums, that's why he acts differently. He is raised by his kin and that's why he's so close to them. I took him back when he was 12 years to start his training to become a Demon King. He has recieved many punishments, but far from the most. That title goes for Amaimon, but that's another story. 

I was glad to know that Beelzebub was the easiest to train. He had his attitude problems, but his powers flowed easily. They bloomed gracefully and I had to barely do anything to wake his heart up. I only had to throw him into his own realm and let the insect have his ways with him. Two weeks after he woke up he came back to the castle. His clothes were ripped, he had ceveral injuries over his limbs and I bet his tail was broken in many places, but he smiled. He was so happy to finally be as strong as he was supposed to be. He even cried. That was probably the only time his brothers showed some sort of empathy for him, that ususally happened after they got immortal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this got much shorter than I expected, I'm sorry! But hopefully the next chapter will be longer


	8. Amaimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we've grown cruel after we've all read "All these years"...

It has come to me that I never did a rule that my sons had to raise their little brothers. I noticed that after Amaimon was born. Beelzebub refused to take him in because he thought he wouldn’t be a good role model. My other sons thought he was being stubborn and annoying.

“Everyone else had been able to do it, why can’t he” Samael and Lucifer got most upset. Lucifer complained that he had managed to raise them all and being the one everyone could come to with big conflicts. Samael was more worried about what would happen to Amaimon if Beelzebub didn’t to his job.

“I guess I wouldn’t have a choice but to raise him on my own” I answered him. Believe me, I have never seen my oldest sons shiver in fear like that before. Those two were the only ones I raised, then they took care of the others.

“Father, the prince of Earth is much weaker that Samael and I” Lucifer stated. “You would break him at the instant!”

“Well that’s what I’ve decided. If you dislike this choice, then take care of him yourself” Lucifer was about to get out of the meeting hall and force Beelzebub to take his responsibility until Samael interrupted him.

“I’ll take him!”

And in 11 years the prince of Earth was raised by the King of Time. He learned everything he needed to know, plus the things Samael had to offer. He practically became a Mini-Samael, always ready to learn and he read a lot of books. He was a walking Flora, knowing every goddamn flower to ever exist. He wondered in the garden every day.

Sadly, I thought that Samael blocked Amaimon’s true potential. At this rate he would become the King of Flowers, not the king of Earth. He wouldn’t even be able to defeat the Alpha of Earth, who created earthquakes every hour. This wasn’t anything compared to what was to come.  

Lucifer had been reading in the garden when Amaimon sat beside him. His eyes were red by the tears he had cried. Just a few minutes later Lucifer barged into the throne room telling me that Samael was gone. 

For a whole week we tried to keep it a secret only shared between the Royal family. We discussed and tried to come up with what would happen next. Lucifer was at his worst all over Beelzebub and blamed him for not taking Amaimon, to which Azazel asked where the young prince was.

I told him he was in the chamber.

“He attacked me and said it was my fault for the disappearance of Samael. He said he was tired of living in constant fear underneath me so he fled to Assiah”

“For how long has he been there?” Lucifer asked. He had for the first time in this whole week stopped yelling at Beelzebub, and he looked at me with a boiling gaze.

“For a week” I told him. “Do you really think I would accept such a weak boy humiliate me like that?”

“Father, the longest time anyone has ever been there is me, for three days. I was 14. Amaimon is 12 and you have had him locked in there for 7 days. Are you out of your mind?”

The King of Light haven’t spoked to me like that since before Iblis was born, yet I didn’t punish him. I didn’t do anything to him.

After the meeting Beelzebub still refused to raise Amaimon, now with the opinion that he would never replace Samael. Lucifer decided to take him under his wing. Late that evening, after dinner, Lucifer went to the chamber to take him out. I waited at the door and the glare I received from him made me laugh loudly.

“I have made your job easier” I told him right before he opened the door. He looked around slowly, thinking of the worst thing that I could say.

“What have you done to him?” he asked it so quietly, it made it even funnier. It seemed like he would have a milder answer if he did!

“Oh nothing much. I gave him the punishment he deserved. I pierced his body several times, whipped him, skinned his limbs, dug out his eyes, I also tried to rip off his tail-”

And at that moment Lucifer had his hand at my throat, but at the second the back of my head hit the stone wall he let go and went inside the chamber. The door was open and I decided to wait outside.

Would you like to listen to what I heard?

“Amaimon. Amaimon? Am- oh no- Amaimon, are you awake!? Can you hear me?”

“D-don’t DON’T PLEAase..!” I hear sobbing and suddenly a loud cry.

“Amaimon, it’s okay. It’s me, I won’t hurt you”

“Samael… where..?”

“No, he’s not here…”

I hear even more sobs. Gross.

“Let me help you out-”

“GHAAAHH!!”

“Shhhhh it’s okay… it’s okay…”

“DON’T! PLEASE STOP!!”

“Amaimon I know it hurts but I have to take them out in order to lift you up..”

“Brother… I can’t see…”

“…I know Amaimon… But it won’t get better unless I take you out of here…. Let’s take one out at a time, alright?”

Silence.

Slash.

_Scream._

Silence.

Slash.

_Scream._

Silence.

Slash.

_Scream._

Silence.

Slash.

_Scream._

Silence.

“STOP IT BROTHER!!”

“Amaimon, I know it hurts… But this is the last one! I promise I’ll be careful...!”

Amaimon cries loudly for a few moments. I could hear Lucifer cooing quietly to him. It’s quiet for a couple of minutes before the little earth prince groans in pain and whimpers as I hear Lucifer picking him up. His footsteps were wet.

Lucifer comes out with a bloody Amaimon. He had holes through his body and big gashes everywhere. His entire body is covered in scars and his eyes were only two bloody holes. He dripped as Lucifer walked past me.

“And remember Amaimon, this is all Samael’s fault!” I yell after them. Lucifer throws me a death stare but Amaimon lets out an ugly sob.

It ended with my eldest son taking him in and they moved the Earth prince’s things to his dorm. But I had my suspicions that the King of Light would continue where Samael left of and raise him as a fragile little flower instead of the Earth King he is.

I couldn’t have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Lucifer is not a kind person, but that is not a reason to picture him as an asshole. When I see Lucifer in the manga I see a powerful demon, who doesn't bow to anyone. He won't let anyone stand against him, yet he opens his arms for those who wants to be in his side. When I READ about him in fanfict, I only see an arrogant prick, as easy to punch in the face as Draco fucking Malfoy. I respect that you hate Lucifer and want him dead or whatever, but don't picture him with this attitude! Like, he doesn't swear, I belive the only ones that swear in Ao No Exorcist is Shiro, Shura, Ryuji and Rin, and he wouldn't mistreat the Demon Kings just because they are below his rank. He has standards, you know? I don't know if I'm overreacting about this but I just want this off my chest before I explode.


	9. Astaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn that the end is a little triggering, so if you're sensitive be aware of that

Lucifer didn’t understand what I meant when I said I made his job of raising Amaimon easier. As I punished the poor boy in the chamber, he was so overwhelmed with fear he woke his true form. I was certainly surprised, I didn’t think I was that hard on him, but I guess he’s weaker than I expected.

As he grew up I didn’t want him to end up like some fragile flower, which he would’ve ended up if Samael continued to teach him. So I decided to train his powers myself. Lucifer protested many times about my decision, but I think the prince of Earth couldn’t have a better teacher. I was very strict with him; he wasn’t allowed to speak unless I told him to and if he did I burned him. He was only allowed to read the books I chose for him, if he didn’t read those books or read something else I burned him. If he went anywhere without telling me I burned him. If he protested to my way of teaching I burned him. Some could say I was too harsh on him, but I would say I did a marvelous job. When he was ready to fight the Alpha of Earth he had forgotten everything Samael had taught him!

Amaimon grew up to be hard-skinned, not having any mercy and did not sympathize with the enemy. He had become the King of Earth. Yet Lucifer tried very hard to remind him about his other softer elements. There weren’t just dirt and rocks, there were flowers and trees. I understood that too, of course. The King of Earth is my only son that can create real life. I come to understand why this element is important after Amaimon surprised me with giving me an entire garden.

When a human dies, their soul escape from their body and they come to the place of judgement. In this place one demon and one angel will ask questions about the human’s life. After all the questions are answered the human is allowed to ask questions that weren’t answered in their life. Depending on the questions and their answers the angel and the demon decide if the human goes to heaven or hell. The place of judgement is called Amahara, a place where every flower ever existing is. I assume you know about this place, but it wasn’t the beautiful garden it came to be at first. The flowers were miserable and ugly, thin and tiny and weak. In the center of this place grew the tree of wisdom and it drained the flowers of their water. Lucifer taught the Earth King about this, and immediately he began working.

He flattened the grounds and with help of Egyn he made it rain the entire time he worked. The flowers were replanted and set in their families, color schemed.  He then fenced it all inside a barrier that prevented demons to attack the flowers. At first Amahara was ruled by Azazel, the king of Spirits, but now I had to split it up between Amaimon and Egyn as well. But this split didn’t last long. After the garden was finished Amaimon showed me and his brothers his work. I couldn’t utter a word, the garden was so stunning the clouds cleared and viewed the blue sky. Azazel and Egyn got so struck with awe they gave the entire land to Amaimon, and I couldn’t protest.

After Amahara became a garden, angels queued to look at the flowers. I could see some fly over the fence to view it, all of them with the same big eyes and wide open mouth. I would’ve never thought my brothers and sisters could’ve gotten impressed by my demon sons.

After that I got softer with Amaimon. I gave him the same rights and permissions my other sons had, and they seemed to be pleased with this as well. If you thought Beelzebub had a warm welcome, then you should’ve seen Azazel coming forward to hug the Earth King as he moved out of my castle. Some of them cried, I don’t know if it was for sympathy or relief. Either way, I didn’t see much of Amaimon after that.

Years later, and I only had one enemy left, who struck my lands with diseases and plagues, molding the food and killing the demons. I spawned Astaroth; a poor little demon by that always smelled like a rotten pig. I had some expectations from him as well, after what the weak Amaimon had managed to perform.

Astaroth wasn’t this little scared thing that ran from trouble and cried when they faced a difficult task. He had, however, the _worst_ attitude you could imagine. He said no, he disobeyed, he took the punishment and turned the cheek, yet he never learned his lesson, he just cried a few hours and then he was on his way with more disasters. How many times did I bury him? How many times did I break his bones? How many times did I burn him? Well, I didn’t burn him as many times as I did with Amaimon, hell, that boy is probably immune to fire at this point.

I was ready to remind Astaroth that he had things to live up to, but he wouldn’t care. Constantly going around and muttering. I had my mind set to wake his true form up by scaring him with pain, as I’ve done with all my other brothers. But I come to think that I got it all wrong, because some demons did not fear pain. Most of them were kin of the Prince of Rot.

I abandoned the little boy in his own realm, where life did not exist. “The Alpha of Rot doesn’t move from his spot in the center of this realm, so keep yourself on the edges. If you come back and your powers are still in deep sleep, I’ll put a collar around your neck”

For the first time Astaroth did as he was told. I never thought that the collars I had my maidens wear could scare my sons, yet Astaroth ran into the dead woods and I didn’t see him for many weeks. The silk collars, in the color of my flames, were a symbol of ownership, not only for my pleasure but for my allies as well. One could take a maid that wore a collar and have his way with her and she was not allowed to complain. Amaimon wore one of those a few times, but as soon as his brothers knew about it I had Lucifer at my throat.

“He’s a royalty, you’re supposed to protect him!!” the King of Light screamed.

“He’s old enough to defend himself. You don’t need to babysit him anymore” I snapped back and I felt my neck snap as well. I burned Lucifer, but after that Amaimon didn’t wear those collars anymore. I assume he told Astaroth about them and what he experienced. It really stuck to him.

Weeks later Astaroth stormed into the throne room and roared. He was two meters tall with a head of a bull, big horns on each side of his head, and sharp teeth chewing on something that covered his face with blood. He looked at as if _I_ was the monster and growled lowly. Just a few seconds later he shrimped to his tiny twelve-year-old self and fell to the floor unconscious.

I couldn’t think of a reason to why he woke up his powers until I took a walk over his realm. I saw his small footsteps and each tree he touched had a molded mark on it. In the center where he used to sleep were roots and branches lying everywhere. It was a sight of a fight. I saw a few meters into the woods a big beast lying dead, insects eating its flesh. What really surprised me with this demon was its groin, completely torn up by claws and sharp teeth. I asked Astaroth about this beast and he began to tremble, slowly beginning to have an anxiety attack.

It seems like his powers woke up by a demon of his own kin that tried to rape him.


	10. Chapter 10

I smile

I smile with a sore throat and burning eyes

I smile with broken legs and blood on my clothes

What is this feeling?

How do you stop it? 

No happiness

But it's worse than pain

It's worse than uncontrolling anger

Yet I smile

What is this feeling?

My face is swollen and wet

All of them are dead

What do you call this feeling?

What do you call that thing

That wreck your heart

Knocks out your breath

Hits you hard 

and leaves you with nothing

What is this feeling?

It hurts too much

I can't smile anymore 

...

That feeling is the only thing he didn't teach me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done now! Thank you for all your comments and kubos, I really appreciate it!


End file.
